


Waking up Close

by Alkalyne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, random piece, there's really not much to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkalyne/pseuds/Alkalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random little Levi/Erwin drabble. No room for it in Grooming, but it works well as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up Close

**Author's Note:**

> Rejected piece from Grooming--there's absolutely no room for it. But that won't stop me from posting it one way or the other! I hope you enjoy :D

It was morning. Early morning, Levi decided. The birds weren't quite chirping, but the air was cool and there was just enough light seeping through the curtains. 

Erwin's breathing was steady and even. Levi felt cold, cursing himself for having—even for a moment—hoped that such a sound would cease. He pushed closer to the Commander, trying to get warm and keep those thoughts at bay. 

The man must have rolled over in his sleep—they were back-to-back now.

Levi pushed himself into his pillow instead. He was being stupid. But their fights had been getting worse. This had been the first night in days since they slept in the same bed together. It made sense that the man moved in his sleep. Levi was being an idiot for getting so touchy and taking that personally. Besides, that's what the blankets were for and at least they were sharing one.

In fact, it would have been bad if Erwin hadn't moved in his sleep. If that happened, then that dark, regretful wish he made would have come true.

Erwin grunted--Levi nearly jumped out of his skin.

Oaf. The corporal lightly elbowed him in the ribs. “Way to be an ass,” he muttered.

But of course no response.

“I bet you're having some real nice dream, huh?” Levi said after a moment. “Maybe even smiling. You know, I never see you smile when you're awake these days.” He went on. “Always in your sleep. Just what are you dreaming about, huh?” Levi leaned back, bopping his head against the nape of Erwin's neck. “Bet it's Hanji. She was totally into Mike, y'know. But wouldn't be surprised. You seem to like the weirdos.”

He awkwardly folded his arms. “Or maybe you're just happy to be in a bed instead of the couch.”

Erwin shifted. Levi automatically pulled himself forward several inches. He was in no danger of being rolled on—it was just a habit. If something bigger than you moved, you got out of the way.

The commander's left arm draped over Levi. With a twitch, Levi was pulled closer.

He could feel Erwin's hairy chest through the shirt he stole.

It had started out as a game. All the Scouts did their laundry together, so it made sense for somebody to wind up with the wrong set of clothes. ...It was also a very convenient way for Scouts to “subtly” return clothing they had left in one another's rooms. Like that one time when Hanji threw Mike's boxers across the laundry room at him.

Levi gagged. He didn't need a mental image or reminder of that relationship. Or whatever the hell it was. Hanji was strange, but he didn't think she was weird enough for that towering freak. 

He nestled closer to Erwin. Levi was lucky. He still had somebody willing to put up with his eccentrics, somebody to whisper goodnight and greet him in the morning. But for how long, the man wondered. Even when condemned to the couch, Erwin was always sure to say good night and good morning. Levi didn't know if he was trying to twist the knife deeper or was still in love with him in those moments.

Erwin's nose was in his hair. Gross. Either there was about to be snot in there or the man was going to inhale the dead skin cells that had developed over night. Double gross.

“You have to be pissed with me. Yet you're still here.” He laced his fingers with Erwin's. 

Erwin pulled him even closer.

“Just what the hell are you dreaming about, you bastard?”

Levi felt something brush his left hand. No, not his hand—a finger.

And not just any finger.

Levi's eyes went wide. He looked down, watching Erwin's hand lazily brush against the ring finger. 

The corporal yanked his hand back and curled up, suddenly cold again.

But Erwin's arm was wrapped around him again, the man doing everything he could for Levi.

Something told Levi that would always be the case—asleep or a wake, living or dead.


End file.
